


A Fools Vow

by Princess24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Identity Reveal, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Only A fool would bargain the life of their first born son for power. No one can be that greedy right? Obviously Uther didn't get that memo when in a moment of weakness he makes an unbreakable vow to give up the life of his first born son, when his son reaches the age of 22, to a demon so he can become king. But what happens when said demon no longer wants to kill the crown prince but can't escape the vows, magic to save his life. Will Merlin find another way or will he be forced to complete the vow and kill his best friend?(I do not own merlin or the charcters.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Prolouge

The wind howled mercilessly, as the rain poured down upon the poor shivering victim below as he trudged wearily through the mud. Frantically trying to reach his destination before his clothes became to heavy with water to move. Tightening his worn cloak around his shoulders he picked up the pace sighing in relief as the entrance to the cave finally came into view. Hurrying into the darkness beyound the entrance he wearily unclasped his cloak shaking out the water as he cautiously gazed around him. Taking in each gray stone, and each quiet chirp of the bats hanging above him. Placing his cloak back around his shivering shoulders he straightened his back, and with a hardened glare that could move mountains he bellowed into the darkness.

"DEMON! I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE! I HAVE COME TO STRIKE A BARGAIN!" For a moment all was silent before a deep quiet chuckle could be heard within the cave, before glowing golden eyes could be seen peering out through the darkness. 

"My my aren't you a polite little human Uther Pendragon. Coming in here shouting and calling me a demon. Didn't even bother asking my name. My how this generation has fallen." The creature sneered in a voice masked by the magic swirling around him to hide his identity. Taking a step into the light his glowing golden eyes glared at Uther beneath the confines of his cloak of shadows obscuring his face from view. 

"I have no time for such trival things demon." Uther scoffed waving away the creatures remarks as if swatting a fly.

"Hmm maybe not, but as i personally don't like being called a term created by humans, you may instead call me Rumplestilskin. Tis not my true name but it will do for now." 

"Yeah whatever. Now about the bargain?" Uther impatiently prompted brushing off the name as if it were trash. 

"Impatient as ever. Very well what is it you seek little human?" Rumple sighed folding his arms over his cloak covered chest. 

"I wish to be king of camelot. I am tired of sitting by watching my brother Agravain rule the kingdom and gain all the glory while i sit cast away to the far reaches of the kingdom. I want my revenge for my brother banishing me and making me live as a peasant for all these years. I want whats rightfully mine. The throne and for Agravain to be the one forced to live in such awful conditions. I will pay any price you demand. Just give me my throne." Uther demanded taking a small step toward Rumple.

"You ask no small feat of me little human. Are you sure you are willing to pay the price for such a huge feat. For the price is a steep one?"

"Yes yes, whatever you desire will be yours." Uther carelessly huffed tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his prize. 

"Very well. The price i demand for you taking the throne is the life and soul of your first born son. When your son reaches the age of 22 years I will come and devour his soul. Do you still wish to continue with the bargain?" Uther merely rolled his eyes nodding as he had no wife therefore was not afraid of the price. Rumple smiling a full toothed grin extended his hand toward Uther for him to clasp to complete the unbreakable vow. Once Uther had clasped Rumples arm he began chanting in a foreign language as black and golden ropes sprung out and entwined their arms together vanishing within their skin. Sealing the promise forever more. As soon as the magic had vanished Uther immediately snatched his hand back and glared up at Rumple.

"Well is it done?"

"It is done. Tonight is the last night you will sleep as a peasant. Tomorrow when you wake you will wake in the kings chambers a crown upon your head. As for my price I will come to claim your son 22 years after his first birthday. Until than Uther." With that Rumple vanished into the darkness leaving Uther standing there an evil smile forming on his face as he thought of what Tomorrow will bring. With no thought to his future sons future death Uther turned on his heel and headed home to his little cottage for the last time.

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

19 YEARS LATTER

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

"You Boy what is your name?" King Uther demanded staring down at the lanky young man standing timidly beside his son.

"Merlin your highness." 

"Well Merlin you have just saved my boys life you must be rewarded. " Uther declared gesturing to the daggar embedded in the throne right where Arthur had been standing only moments ago.

"No really Sire that is not necessary."

"Non sense you must be rewarded, this merits something quite special. From this day forth you will be prince Arthurs manservant." With that Uther turned and swept from the room oblivious to his sons horrified sputtering, and merlins slightly glowing eyes as his plan to steal the princes soul slowly unraveled. Yes soon the prince would be nothing but a memory.


	2. Not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on it will be from Merlins point of view. Until i specify otherwise. :)

"Rise and Shine prince prat. You've got a lot to do today." I cheerfully chirped tareing open the deep red curtains. Allowing the fluorescent bright light to filter in from outside. A loud groan and muffled "Merlin" could be heard from the bed, as Arthur buried his head beneath his pillow in an attempt to block out the light. Fondly rolling my eyes at the prats antics. I impatiently waltzed over and placing my hands on Arthurs side. Swiftly pushed the prince off the bed and onto his royal heiny. I burst out laughing at the look on Arthurs face as he sleepily peered out from the tangle of blankets now holding him captive on the floor. Oh if looks could kill i would be 3 feet under by the murderous glare Arthur threw my way as I helped him to freedom once more. The moment he was free i found myself in a head lock as Arthur ruffled my hair before finally releasing me and pushing me to the ground. I glared up at him as I pushed myself once more to my feet. Brushing off my pants as i watched him sit down to eat his breakfast. Huffing in annoyance I had just started pulling out his clothes for the day when suddenly there was a loud knock before the door burst open revealing a frantic guard panting from running all the way here. 

"Thomas whatever is the matter to have you bursting in here as if hells hounds were nipping at your heels?" Arthur demanded putting down his fork and turning a raised eyebrow on our uninvited guest. 

"The king he's taken a turn for the worse. Giaus sent me to grab you. He says the kings only has but a few minutes left." Arthurs rosy cheeks paled at the guards words as he swiftly stood and hurried from the room. Sighing I slowly followed after him remembering the day morgana turned against her family causing Uther to fall ill with grief. The king hasn't been the same since. His grief becoming so bad that his body started shutting down making him unable to even move because of the illness. Although I hated Uther for killing innocent people just because of his own mistakes, i despised seeing Arthur so torn up and miserable more. I may have started out just biding my time to strike but over these past 4 years Arthurs become like a brother to me. Reaching the kings chambers I hesitated outside the door watching Arthur sorrowfully sit beside the bed and cradling his dads hand in his own. Finally after a deep breath I stepped inside and went to stand beside my friend laying a hand on his shoulder as he tearfully watched the rise and fall of his dads chest. My heart broke seeing him so miserable, but I knew there was nothing I could do. Not even my magic could heal Uthers illness. After a moment of silence the door opened admitting Giaus within its confines. Arthur taking one last look at his dying dad got up and opening the door walked out into the hallway with Giaus hot on his heels to speak in private. The moment the doors once more shut leaving me alone with the man who has tortured and killed millions i turned back to the bed to see Uthers tired eyes open, and trained upon me.

"Hello Uther. I guess even you can be brought so low by grief. To think that it would be the hatred of a daughter to finally break the great Uther Pendragon." I softly whispered gently brushing a strand of hair out of his face as his eyes widened. I could see the moment recognition took place as his face took on one of horror. 

"You..." He sputtered shrinking away from my touch as he fearfully glanced at the door his son just exited through.

"Me." I calmly agreed returning my hand to my lap as I sat on the side of the bed staring down at the dying king at my mercy. 

"To think the man who has reviled against magic and killed millions of people because of a mistake you made that cost the life of your wife, would than turn around and unknowingly make the man destined to kill your son, his sons manservant. Oh how irony makes fools of us all. But fear not Uther Pendragon for I have no plans to take your sons life anymore. Maybe at first but Arthur has found a special place within my heart. So no more could I cut out my own heart and feed it to the dogs will I neither kill and harvest your sons soul. I assume since you are about to die before he turns 22 that this silly vow you made will finally break and Arthur will once more be safe. So you have nothing to fear I will protect Arthur in your absence and he will be the best king the world has ever seen. So sleep now my friend, and in peace may your rest finally remain." I smiled watching as Uthers horrified face slowly relaxed as his eyes began to droop closed. Taking one final heaving breath Uther lay still silence once more filling the chambers. That is until Arthur came back and upon seeing his dad not breathing began to wail rushing to the bedside. Decieding that it was time to make my exit, and leave the new king to his grief I quickly fled the room walking down the hallway to prepare a cup of warm milk from the kitchen for Arthur. That poor boy is going to need all the help he can get to get through the next few weeks. Yet as I was turning a corner I hissed in pain leaning up against the wall and stared down at my burning arm. I paled as a golden Pendragon crest appeared on my arm before vanishing once more in my skin. Taking the pain with it. Standing there trembling, tears spilling freely down my pale cheeks, I stared down at my arm where the symbol once was as i realized what this means. 

"This is not the end. Unless something is done. Willing or not once Arthur turns 22, I will be forced to kill my best friend." 


	3. The Identity Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the long wait guys. Work has been crazy lately with the virus, but here is the next chapter. Sorry its so short. Next one will be up soon. :)

"Come on. There has to be something. " I growled desperately, flipping frantically through my spell book. Its been hours since I realized that stupid vow was still in affect yet I am no closer to finding a solution. Arriving at the end of the book I slammed the book shut throwing it against the wall. Burying my face in my hands I allowed a few silent tears to slip down my cheeks. Why did i ever make that stupid condtion. I could have asked for anything and yet i choose to kill my best friend. Some friend i am. I am just wiping away the last traces of tears when i feel a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up i grimace as I am met by Giaus sorrowful face. 

"What do you want old man. Come to gloat in my misery. After all you were the one constantly railing on me about one day regretting this vow. Well you were right. The king is dead yet the vow remains, and soon the man i have spent years protecting will be dead. By my hand, and there is nothing I can do about it. Can't even kill myself as the magic won'tallow me to die until after I have collected his soul." Burying my face once more in my arms i allowed the sobs to wrack my body as my grief took hold. I expected to hear the sounds of Giaus gloating. Or even to feel the sharp sting as he yelled at me. Yet no harsh words came only his soft gentle hand on my shoulder as he grabbed my attention once more. Looking up once more through my tear stained lashes I was shocked to see a small hopeful smile on his face. His eyes showing nothing but love toward me bringing new tears to my eyes.

"My boy. I find no joy in your grief. I knew from the day i met you and you saved my life that you had a good heart. Thats why i knew you would one day regret taking Arthurs life. So i have spent the last few years searching for a way to break this vow for when you finally came to your senses and wished to save Arthurs life." I could feel the beginnings of hope welling up in my heart. Could he mean? Did he find a way?

"So did you... did you find a way to end the vow?" I hesitantly asked my hopeful blue eyes meeting his hazel eyes. I felt my heart shatter as he shook his head. Confirming my worst fears. Arthur was doomed. I was about to sink once more into despair when he smiled once more indicating all hope may not yet be lost.

"I may not have found a way to break it, but i did find a way to change it."

"Change it? What you mean like change the payment required?" 

"Yes, though i must warn you it still comes with its own consequences. One's that can not be reversed, but it might save Arthurs life." He warned his smile slipping and being replaced by a stern frown. I know i should have been more concerned about the consequences he mentioned but i didn't care. All i could think was Arthur will live. So smiling a huge goofy grin i met his steady gaze head on.

"Sounds like fun."

"I knew you would say that." He sighed retrieving a book he had hidden from under his bed. Carrying it over to the table he placed it down. Turning to a page he had marked titled The identity vow and pointed to a set of instructions. 

"This is the identity vow. It was created as a way to combat the unbreakable vow. Thankfully Arthur is unaware of your true identity otherwise this would not work and all would truly be lost. Though since Arthur is clueless this will work. Its a ritual that combines yours and the participants souls as one in a sense. Once completed you and arthur would become as soul brothers. Your immortality would be tied to his life force and he would have command of you until tbe day he dies in which case you will die as well. In otherwords once done if Arthur is successful he will have power over you. Any command he gives from that day on will become as law and you will have no choice but to fulfil that command. Even if he were to command all breath to leave your bodybyour magic would react accordingly and suffocate you. And once Arthur dies so to will you perish. And if he should fail you will be forced to reap the payment early and collect his soul. Do you still wish to go through with the ritual?" He wearily enquired watching as my mind processed everything I learned. I know i probably should be terrified of the factvthat Arthur would have such power over me but all i could feel was an overwhelming sense of peace. There is no one i trust more with that kind of power than my brother in all but blood. 

"What do I need to do?"


	4. To Save A Prat

_(Arthur's POV)_

_"Greetings King Arthur,_

_Congratulations on becoming king, and my condolences to your loss. I have no doubt you will make a fine king. One camelot has only dreamed of. Though before that i must inform you of a bit of unpleasant news aboutvthe late king Uther. You see young king. Him and I long before you were born struck a deal. He wanted to become king but his older brother Agravain sat on the throne. So he came to me seeking my magic to aid him in his endeavors to accomplish his goal. I warned him that for such a grand wish a price must be demanded. I sarned him the price would be a heavy one, but he cared not. He only wished to be king. So in exchange for the kingdom he bargained the life of his first born son. So the deal was struck. An unbreakable vow was forged. At first when the deal was struck i admit my motives were not a good one. I stroke the deal for my own gain as the soul of a prince can grant me entrance to ablion. I have lived many years and am tired. So i admit the chance to finslly put my immortality aside and join my loved ones in ablion made me greedy. Now though i find i do not wish to kill you, as i have grown close to you as a brother might. Yet although i would love to break the vow and allow you to live a long and fruitful life. Once an unbreakable vow is made it cannot be broken, but it can be changed. So i implore you young king Arthur. If you value your life i encourage you to agree to participate in the identity vow as it is the only chance you have not to die. If you choose to participate than burn this letter and I will appear in disquise to tell you the terms of the vow. And no i can't just tell you my identity as part of the vow is to guess my identity. The choice is yours Arthur but i encourage you to accept otherwise all is lost. Until the day you guess my true name and identity y_ _ou may call me Rumplestilskin._

_Until than your highness._

_Rumplestilskin._

"So now that you have heard the contents of the letter I recieved. I would like your opinions. Do you think there is any merit to this?" I prompted scanning the faces of my round table participants. 

"If I may sire." Snapping my eyes to Giaus who was wearily leaning over the table, elbows resting on the wood where he sat, i waited expectantly eager to hear what he has to say. 

"I do believe what was said in that letter is true. It is no secret that Uther and I were once close friends. Because of that friendship Uther often confined with me on many things. Including this. The day you were born Uther came to me quite distressed. He told me of the vow he made and the price of the wish. He asked me if anything could be done. I told him that once made this vow cannot be broken. At the time i did not know ofbthis other vow to conteract this one. So Uther believed his only hope was to kill Rumplestilskin. What he didn't know is Rumplestilskin is immortal he cannot die. Especially not while the vow is in effect. I tried telling Uther this but he would not listen. So from than on he has dreaded the day Rumplestilskin would return to take your life. So yes Arthur what was said in that letter is very true. Its your only chance at survival. I implore you to accept the offer." With that Giaus fell silent waiting for my choice.

"Giaus before i decide i must ask do you know who Rumplestilskin is?"

"Yes sirs I do, but i cannot say as only those who are unaware of his identity may participate in the ritual. If i were to tell you who he is than the magic of the ritual will reject you and you will no longer have the chance to save your life. Uou must discover his identity during the ritual and only with the help of those unaware of his identity currently. What i can tell you is he is someone you know. He has spent the padt few years protecting you. Originally so he could kill you himself, but now you have become like a brother to him. I was the one who told him of this identity vow as he was frantically searching everywhere for a way to save you. He cares about you Arthur and he will do everything in his power that the magic will allow, to help you." He calmly finished leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you Giaus. I am grateful for your help. What say the rest of you. Should i attempt this ritual?" Gwain was the first to speak clearing his throat to grab my attention. 

"I don't know about the rest of you but it sounds to me like you really don't have much of a choice princess. Its ethier this and maybe save your life, or die for sure." 

"I have to agree with Gwain Arthur. Sounds like there really isn't much of a choice here." Evylan added the others nodding their agreement. Well when they put it like that.

"Alright i guess i am doing the ritual." I sighed getting up and tossing the letter into the fire place across from the round table. The moment the letter burned a bright light appeared blinding everyone, before disappearing. Revealing in its place a man in a black cloak. His face was hidden in the shadows of his cloak making it impossible to guess his identity. 

"King Arthur. Thank you for accepting the offer. I wish that this ritual wasn't necessary but unfortunately it is. But enough chit chat. Its time for the rules. The ritual we are about to conductbis called the identity vow. You and those you enlist help from will have 3 days to guess my name and fiqure out who i am. On the night of the 3rd day if you cannot correctly guess my name by the time the cock crows on the morning of the 4th day than your life is forfeit and i will have no choice but to take your soul. The deal was originally supposed to take affect when you turn 22 but because of this ritual it will be accelerated to the morning of the 4th day. Each night after the sunsets i will appear and you will have all night to guess my identity. Than when the cock crows i will vanish until the next night. I will do what i can to aid you but the magic will only permit me to do and say so much. Do you accept the terms?" He asked in a deep gravelly voice that seem to come from the grave. Taking a deep breath i nodded. 

"Than extend your arm we must seal the vow." Doing as i was told i extended my hand which he grasped in a tight hold whispering foreign words that created golden ropes to appear and wind around our arms before vanishing. Once done he released my arm. Lowering his arm beneath his cloak once more.

"It is done. The first day will begin tomorrow morning when the cock crows for the first time. Until tomorrow night sire." He bowed before vanishing into thin air. 

"Alright everyone we have work to do, and someone find me Merlin. He's probably in the tavern again that lazy sod."


	5. Day One

(Arthur's POV)

"MERLIN!!!" I screamed, stomping down the hallway in searxh of my manservant. That lazy fool not only was absent during the round table meeting discussing the letter yesterday but now no one can seem to find hide nor hare of him. I swear, if he is in the tavern again he is going to think the stocks a holiday by the time I'm through with him. I was just rounding a corner when the idiotic boy in question collides into my chest. Causing him to fall flat on his back. Crossing my arms and glaring down at him, i raised an eyebrow waiting for his explanation of why he didn't show up to wake me up today. Thats when i notice the book he was carrying beside him. Merlin noticing my gaze scrambles to hide it but before he can i bend down and scoop it up. Glancing at the title. 

" _THE IDENTITY VOW."_

"So i see your not completely useless after all. Reading up on what that demon said?"

"I believe he prefers to be called Rumplestilskin." Merlin corrected before slapping a hand over his mouth and staring up at me fearfully with a spark of hope in his eyes. Confused by his reaction i merely rolled my eyes as i handed him back his book.

"I presume Giaus told you that." I huffed once more confused by the look of disappointment replacing his fearful hope. 

"Anyway. Stop lazying about. We only have 3 days to fiqure out who this de..., oh alright stop looking at me like that, Rumplestilskin is. My guess is he is hiding among my knights. Giaus said he was close to me so maybe he is even one of the round table knights." I thoughtfully stated ignoring merlins quiet disbelieving groans. 

"Or maybe its someone on my council. Agravain maybe?" 

"Arthur i really don't think..." waving my hand for silence I rolled my eyes at him not intrested in his useless theories.

"Oh shut up will you. I think i know better how to find him than you merlin. So just keep quiet will you. Now lets go talk to my uncle. He has been acting quite shifty for a while now. I bet you 20 gold pieces that its him." I proclaimed loudly confidently stomping down the hallway to Agravains chambers. I could hear Merlin grumbling behind me as he followed. Just wait till he realizes i was right than he won't be grumbling. 

* * *

**Later That Night. Just After Sunset.**

* * *

"Greetings my king. Are you ready to guess my identity?" The demon asked as he appeared at one end of the round table. Leaning back in his chair, his legs crossed and propped up on the table. His arms behind his cloaked head.

"Of course. After today this silly unbreakable vow will be no more. As i am certain one of these names on this list is you." I confidently stated smirking as i unrolled a long list of names Merlin and I had compiled. Speaking of merlin where did that idiot disappear to this time. He is so going in the stocks tomorrow morning. 

"Well than lets hear it. Who am I?" Smirking I quickly scan over the names in my hand before gazing back up at him. 

"Are you Sir kay?"

"No."

"Sir Bedivere?"

"Try again."

"How about Agravain? Are you my uncle?" He laughed at this. My heart sped up assuming that laugh means i am right.

"I knew it. It is you uncle. I told merlin it would be. I am so having him muck out the stables now." I crowed triumphantly. Only for my smile to fall as he burst into another peal of laughter. Finally after a moment Rumplestilskin gets himself in check again and shakes his head.

"Sorry sire but i am not Agravain. Looks like you owe your manservant 20 gold pieces." He chuckles pulling his feet off the table, and instead resting his elbows on the wood, as he clasped his hands in front of his face.

"How did you know about that bet. Only merlin knows about that? Are you Giaus prehaps?" I asked suspiciously. 

"Oh come now Sire. Giaus is sitting right beside you." He huffed laughing at my embrassment as my cheeks turned a brillant red. Giaus and the other knights were also chuckling around md. Enjoying my discomfort.

"As for your first question. There is not much in this castle that i do not know. As my postion often allows me to slip between the cracks unseen, and unnoticed. Do you have any more guesses tonight your highness or will that be all for now?" He polietly enquired a smile in his voice. Looking down at my list I shook my head realizing from his last comment that noone on here could possibly be him. As they all held such high postions in court that there was no way they could sneak around the castle and not be noticed. 

"Very well than. I will return tomorrow night. Remember you only have 2 nights left to save your life. Use that time wisely as it would destroy me to have to kill my brother in all but blood." With that Rumplestilskin vanished once more. Leaving me to ponder his words, and the quiet hints he gave to his identity. 

"So what next princess?" Gwain tiredly asked hiding a yawn behind his closed fist. Looking around at all their expectant faces I made my decision. If its someone who can get around easily without being noticed than i know exactly where to look. 

"Next Gwain, you and leon are going to find my manservant and place him in the stocks for no doubt lazing about instead of being here by my side. Than we are going to question every servant in this castle. Except merlin of course. There's no way that clumsy buffoon could be this demon. Understood? Good dismissed." Watching them all file out I tiredly leaned back in my chair. Willing away the slowly forming migrane as I rubbed my temples. I couldn't help the short spike of anger and slight feeling of betrayal swirling around my heart as I thought about Merlin. I thought he was my friend. Apparently not as he much rather spend his time doing who knows what rather than be here with me during what could be possibly my last few days alive. Getting up from my chair i sorrowfully made my way to the town square. Determined to be the first in line to throw the biggest piece of rotton fruit possible at my supposed friend. 


	6. Day Two

(Arthur's POV)

"Ahh merlin there you are. I take it you had a pleasnt night in the stocks last night." I smirked resting my elbows on my desk and clasping my hands in front of my face. Silently enjoying the frustrayion on his face as he picked rotton tomatoes out of his hair and tossed it in the trash. 

"Oh of course. It was absolutely terrific." He spat glaring at me as I chuckled at his anger.

"Well maybe next time you will think twice before skipping out on me. I will never repeat this, and if anyone asks i will deny it, but I needed you Merlin. You have become one of my closest friends. I can't face this alone, and if I can't fiqure out his identity and am to die I at least want to know that I was not alone when it happened. Yes the other round table members will be there, yes Gwen may even be there, but i want you there. You are my brother in all but blood. So please merlin don't make me face this alone. I'm... I'm scared merlin. I'm scared that the kingdom will be left without a king. I'm scared that Gwen will be left a widow and forced to carry the burden of the kingdom alone. Most of all I'm scared that you won't be there when i take my last breath and I will be left to fie knowing my brother would rather get drunk in the tavern than be there for me as I die. So please merlin I need you to be there tonight. Promise me." I brokenly begged turning away so he couldn't see me fall apart. My shoulders slightly tembling as a tear escaped my eye and slid sweetly down my cheek, caressing my pale skin in my grief and fear. I could hear Merlin sigh behind me as the sound of his quiet foot falls slowly approached me. Next thing I know there’s a hand under my chin turning my face once more to his. So that i was once more staring into his endless blue eyes.

"Arthur. You are my best friend. I would never leave you to face your battles alone. I will always be by your side, even when your being a prat." He softly teased smiling gently up at me. His eyes crinkling at the corners as his honest blue eyes met mine. 

"I promise I will be there." He stated a serious expression taking over his face. I could feel the tension seeping out of me at that. As long as Merlin was there. I knew there was nothing I couldn't face. Brothers till the end.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT JUST AFTER SUNSET 

* * *

Walking confidently into the council room I froze, my heart shattering eith in me, as I gazed around at all my round table members, Giaus, and Gwen yet failed to see one goofy young man sitting in his seat. Hoping he was just running late as usual i anxioudly sat down casting worried glances at the double door entrance. Praying that he would come stumbling in with his usual excuses for being late. But when Rumplestilskin appeared in front of us I knew. Merlin wasn't coming. He had broken his promise. Turning away from the doors and pretending to be scanning the list of names I held in my hand I allowed a single tear to slip silently down my cheek, as my heart shattered into a million pieces. 

"Are you ready sire? What is your guesses for tonight? Who am I?" 

"Yes right um..." i started snapping back to the present and deciding to worry about Merlin latter.

"I fiqured since you said you could slip easily between the cracks with out beinfg noticed that you can't be a nobel, so i am guessing you are a servant." Rumplestilskin instead of anwsering verbally merely nodded agreeing with my deduction. 

"Ok um are you George? No ok maybe morris. Alright not moris? Robert than? Not him ethier huh. I guess I'm back to square one than as that was the last servant i knew well enough that it could be." I sighed defeated throwing my list to the ground, and resting my head in my hands. After a few minutes of silence I feel a hand on my shoulder prompting me to look up. Looking up I am met by the hidden face of Rumplestilskin as he offered me some comfort.

"Arthur. I know you grieve for the assumed absence of merlin but..."

"Not assumed if its true. He isn't here is he. He abandoned me when I needed him most. How could he do this to me.he promised he would be here for me and yet..." i trailed off burying my face in my hands in an attempt to hide my tears.

"Princess i am sure merlin had a good reason for not being here." Gwain tried. Attempting to cheer me up.

"Yeah Sire. You mean the world to merlin. It would take hell freezing over to stop that boy from coming to your aid. Even than he would find away." Leon offered helpfully.

"Maybe your right. But he still didn't come, and after he swore he would." I sighed my heart clenching painfully within me. 

"Not everything is as it seems Arthur. Maybe he is closer than you think. Well if you are out of names for tonight I will see you tomorrow night. Your final night. All i can offer you Arthur is my plea to review everything I said carefully, as my identity is not as mysterious as you may believe. There is one person you have continually overlooked believing him to bd too much of an idiot to possibly be me. Only when you realize who that is will this game finallh bd over and your life be spared. Be strong my friend and don't lose hope until tomorrow." With that he vanished leaving me to ponder his words. Someond too stupid to be Rumplestilskin. The only one I could think of that matches that description is merlin, but there is no way its him. Shaking away the thought of my manservant possibly being a demon I instead focused on finding my manservant and getting an explanation to why he broke his promise. 


	7. The Final Day

(Arthur's POV)

Standing hesitantly outside Merlins bedroom door, one hand raised ready to knock, I worriedly nibbled on my bottom lip. Terrified that when confronted Merlin will just laugh in my face denying everything he said the day before.

"No merlin wouldn't do that. As much as I hate to admit it that boy is my friend. He wouldn't purposefully hurt me like that." I scolded my self calming my racing heart. I was very grateful now that Giaus had already left to deliver medicine when I arrived. I would hate for him to see me struggling just to talk to one servant. No one friend. Taking a deep breath I was just about to knock when the door flew open revealing an exhausted looking Merlin, with bags as dark as night under his eyes, hair resembling a rats next, and clothes obviously thrown on at the last minute. His startled upon seeing me standing outside his door, a fist raised to knock. Clearing my throat, and lowering my hand I gestured for him to follow me downstairs to the table. Upon Arrival I pulled out one of the seats planting my self in it and waited for him to do the same. Hesitantly he did. His face taking on one of worry. He probably could guess why I am here.

"Merlin why? Why did you break your promise? You swore to me you would come and yet I faced it without you. Why?

"Arthur not everything is as it seems I..."

"Oh don't give me that crap Merlin. That demon said the exact same thing. You know Leon and Gwain both swore you had your reasons for breaking your promise. That hell would have to freeze over to keep you from my side. Yet I have yet to hear any reasons for not showing up. Only that not everything is as it seems." I yelled my voice rising as I got up from my chair and began to pace.

"Arthur..."

"No you know what I don't want to hear it. You swore you would be there. You saw me at my most vulnerable as I pored my heart out to you. Shared my fears that not even Gwen has heard, and yet you couldn't even be bothered to do one simple thing. All I wanted was for you to be there. To support me through what could be my final days. Yet you would rather be doing who knows what than being by my side when I needed you most. I don't know where you were, but by your obivous lack of injuries I presume you weren't kidnapped or injured so I ask again Merlin. Where were you?"

"I... I can't tell you Arthur."

"Of course not." I mummured turning my back to him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Arthur I am not telling you because I don't want to. I litterly can't tell you. Its tearing me apart not to be able to flat out tell you but please believe that you mean the world to me. If I could tell you I would." He pleaded laying a gentle hand on my shoulder, which I promptly shook off.

"Well don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me." I quietly said turning back around yo face him. A look of pure relief crossed his face at my words, assuming I had forgiven him. Making me feel almost guilty for what I was about to do. Almost.

"Because your fired. I can't have someone I can't trust working for me. Nor do I want a friend who couldn't be bothered to be there in my hour of need."

"Arthur no..." He sputtered horrified.

"Don't bother showing up tonight. My true friends and I can handle it just fine without you." With that I swiftly exited the chambers slamming the door behind me. I could hear his tear filled wails echoing down the hall as I left him there. Arriving at my chambers. I swiftly entered closing the door behind me. Leaning against the door I allowed my own sobs to wrack my body as I slid to the floor. Burying my head in my arms as I sobbed.

* * *

Later That Night Just After Sunset

* * *

Hello again Sire. Are you ready to give your final guesses? Who Am I?" Rumplestilskin enquired his voice strangely full of sorrow and trembling slightly. Sighing I unraveled my final list of names reading each one off with no emotion.

"Sir Gregory?"

"No."

"Geoffrey."

"No."

"Leon."

"Oh come on your not even trying now Arthur."

"well whats the point. I already know none of these people on this list are right. Why even bother. Why not go ahead and take my life now. Not like it even ma..."

"SMACK!" Lifting my hand up to my now reddened check where Rumplestilskin just slapped me. I stared at him shocked, that he would do such a thing.

"Will you dtop your whining already. This is not getting you anywhere. You can't just go giving up when you have a chance to save your life. You have a kingdom counting on you surviving this. Yet you want to just throw in the towel when you still have time left. I though you were a King. Obviously your just a Prat. King Prat at that." He snapped ranting and wailing at me. Calling every name under the sun from Prat to dollophead. Yet he still was not done yelling. All I could do was stare at him as his words filtered though my head. Before I knew it my lips were forming a name without my permission. Making the demon freeze in his tracks as he heard it.

"Merlin?"

"W...what did you say? Did you... What did you just call me Arthur?" He hesitantly asked taking a step toward me. A hint of hope filling his voice. I could practically see his baby blue eyes pleading for me to repeat the name I whispered involuntarily. So I did.

"Merlin. I said Merlin. The servant with his goofy grin that always wakes me up with sickinly cheerful greetings. The loyal dolt who rides in the middle of battle without armour just so I won't have to face mh enemies. My best friend who would never leave me to face my possible death alone yet strangely this time he did. Unless..." I trailed off trying yet failing to see beneath the hood that hid his face. All while I had been speaking we had slowly began closing the distance between us. Until I was standing right in front of him. The edges of his hood inches from my face. The magic thd only thing keeping me from seeing those giant floppy ears, and impossibly hopeful blue eyes.

"Unless." He prompted eager to hear my guess.

"Unless I am right and you are my bumbling, clumsy friend who never knows when to shuy up." I laughed lifting my hands and tugging on thd hood and revealing my loveable manservant beneath. A tearful smile on his face as he finally threw himself into my arms. His hands firmly gripping the back of my red shirt as he buried his face in my shoulder. His body quivering in relief as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I would never leave you during a time like this Arthur. Never. I rather die than leave my brother to face the executioners axe alone. Always by your side. Always." He sobbed my arms the only thing keeping him from sinking to his knees as he hugged me. He probably would have stayed there all night hugging me, (If I would let him.) if a bright golden and black thread hadn’t appeared out of his arm. Creating what looked like a golden chain, which wound tightly around his neck and wrists, (much like the chains we put on prisioners), before vanishing once more within his skin. Leaving behind a faint chain like scar across his throat and wrists.

"What was that?" I demanded staring curiously into his tired blue eyes.

"That would be the cost of the Identity vow. For every vow there is a cost. The unbreakable vow comes at the cost of if broken you dir. The Identity vow comes at the cost of once completed my freedom. I now belong to you. I can disobey a direct order given by you. Even if that order were for me to die I would have to obey. The magic would spring to life and these chain scars around my neck would become real and choke me until I stop breathng. If you were to command me bound these chain scars around my wrist and ankles would become real and bind me fast. Restricting my movements. Along with that also goes my immortality. When your mortal body finally gives up thr ghost mine will too. My life force is now tied with yours when you die, I will die too. Though its only one sided. If somehow I were to die before you, you would be unaffected. Nor fo you have to obey my commands ethier." I anwseted smiling up at him as I wiped away the last trace of tears on my face with the back of my hand. Arthur stared at me horrified, one hand placed securely over his mouth.

"Oh don't look at mr like that. It may seem horrible to you, but to me its a great comfort knowing I won't have to live forever. I have been on this earth for over Five thousand years now. I have had to watch as all my friends and those I fell in love with died and left me behind unable to ever join them. That was originally why I made the deal for your soul. As only the soul of a prince would grant me my one wish to finally be allowed to leave this life and join my loved one's in ablion. Knowing I only have to live only a few more years before I can finally see my dear Freya again. Is more wonderful than you could possibly know, and knowing that I won't ever have to live even one year without my brother is also a great comfort. So thank you Arthur for this wonderful gift. Thank you." I whispered new tears of joy springing to my eyes as I finally realized I would no longer have to watch my friends die around me with no way of ever joining them. Soon I would finally be reunited with my dear sweet Freya again.

"Oh stop being such a girl Merlin. This is no time for tears." He teased placing hiz hand on my cheek and softly wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Merlin about what I said this morning. I..."

"Its ok Arthur you don't have to say it I understand, and its ok."

"No its not ok though merlin. I should have known you wouldn't break your ptomise to me. I was so busy feeling betrayed that I completely ignored all the little hints you gave me. I should have fiqured it out when you knew about the bet."

"I'm still waiting for those 20 gold pieces." He cheerfully pointed out. Grinning goofily at me which I ignored.

"I should have known. Especially when you said you were my brother in all but blood. If that wasn't a dead give away I don't know what is. I only call a handful, (if that.), of people my brother yet It still took you calling me a prat to fiqure it oug. I am such an idiot."

"Yeah thats true you are."

"Wow thanks merely for your vote of encouragement. " I sarcastically spat rolling my eyes at his silly smile.

"Its true you were an idiot not to realize who I was sooner, but so was everyone else."

"Hey I resent that mate." Gwain called from the other end of the table. The others nodding their agreement. Ignoring them I continued as If no one had spoke. Focusing all my attention on Arthur.

"No one else fiqured it out ethier. All that matters is tgat you did finally guess my identity. What happened before that is in the past now, and should be left in the past ok."

"Ok but I want to hear everything about what you have used your magic for and how you and my dad even managed to get in this situation in the first place. Yes I know you said it in the letter but I wantbto hear it from you. Than after all that you are going to help me recise some very much outdated laws." I told him. My hand on his back as I guided him from the room. Completely forgetting about the others still sitting around the table watching us leave.

"So I say this calls for some celebrating. Whose up for a trip to the tavern." Gwain cheerfully asks gazing at all the knights around him. Groaning Leon, Percival, Evylan, and Lancelot quickly extracted themselves from the table racing from the room witb diffrent made up escuses. Leaving Gwen, Giaus, and Gwain.

"What about you Gwen?"

"um I really should go make sure Arthurs ok." She stammered knocking over her chair in her haste to escape. Turning to Giaus Gwain cheerfully raised an eyebrow in question.

"Herbs! Yes I need to gather more herbs! I should do that now." He quickly anwsered rushing out the door. Shrugging his shoilders Gwain cheerfully took a swig from his alchol laden flask on his hip and got to his feet.

"Oh well more for me." With that he left whistling all the way.

* * *

**50 Years Later**

* * *

(Merlin POV)

"Merlin..."

Coughing and tiredly glancing over to the closed door leading out of the antichamber. I frowned struggling to extract myself from my blankets as Arthur's weakened call drew me to him. It had been a long time since the truth of my identity was finally revealed. In that time not only had magic been freed, but the uniting of Abilon had finally become a reality. With the unification of the kingdoms came a peace that has yet to be broken. It wasn't long after that, that Morgana realizing there was no longer a reason to fight agreed to peace. Arthur tried to get her to finally return home but even though Arthur had accepted magic, and she could finally be free she still felt like an outcast. So leaving in peace. Morgana left to travel the world rediscovering who she wants to be now that her war against her family is finally over. After that everything kind of just fell into place.

The next 50 years, with no Morgana to terrioze us, have been some of the best years of our lives. Yet as most things, all good things must come to an end. It was only about 10 years ago that illness once more struck the kingdom. One that even my magic couldn't cure. It devestated the castle. Killing over half of the village in a matter of months. We finally managed to vanquish its effects from the land but not before it claimed the life of the queen. Arthur and his children Aaron and Sapphire were devestated. After Gwens death Arthurs health gradually began to fail. It wasn't long before he found himself bedridden. With the king no longer able to run the kingdom. The future of camelot fell to his oldest child Aaron.

With Arthur's health failing naturally my was too. Though because of my magic I was able to keep going long after Arthur found himself confined to his quarters. Though now that is no longer the case. Humphrey claims its only a matter of time now before...

"Merlin." Groaning and finally extracting myself from bed. I slowly hobbled my way into the kings chambers. Sinking down on the chair overlooking the kings bed I forced a goofy grin on my time worn face as I gazed tiredly down at my brother in all but blood.

"What ya want prat. I was sleeping." His quiet snort of amusement could barely be heard through the blanket encircling his frail body.

"I always knew you were lazy. Idiot." He softly chuckled only for his laugh to quickly change to wet pain filled coughs. Handing him the goblet of water resting on the nightstand. I shakily held it steady as he soothed his sore throat. It was times like this when I really wish Giaus were still here. Not that Humphrey isn't an amazing physician, but I do so miss my uncle's eyebrow of doom. Setting the goblet back on the nightstand. I am about to return to my seat on the chair when a wrinly old hand suddenly shoots out from the blankets. Grasping my hand in a deathlock. Lifting my eyes to meet those exhausted blue eyes as they fought to stay open, my face instantly softened. Knowing exactly what it is he is wanting.

"Alright prat move over." I laugh climbing onto the bed and sliding in beside him. Pulling the blanket so it would cover me as well. I swiftly pull him toward me. Wrapping my arms around his waist as I rested my head gently on the pillow. Holding him against my chest. I gently carded my fingers through his gray hair. Humming a soft tune as I listened to his quiet gasps as he struggled to draw air. It wouldn't be long now.

"Merlin." His quiet voice breaks through the silence. Drawing my attention momentarily from my humming.

"Yes Arthur."

"Thank you." I paused in my carding as my brain processed his words. After a moment I once more continued running my fingers through his hair.

"Wow is the world ending? Or did the king of camelot really say thank you." I laughed as i felt his hands lightly smacking my chest as he huffed out a breath of annoyance.

"Yeah well don't get used to it."

"Soo... what are you thanking me for anyway."

"Hmm. Oh well I guess for not giving up on me. Honestly Merlin if you repeat this I will deny it but I never would have made it without you. To tell you the truth I was ready to give up when I found out about Agravains betrayal. If you hadn't knocked some sense into me and stayed with me even when I threatened to lock you up I garentee I wouldn't still be here. So I guess what I am trying to say is thanks. Thanks for being my friend."

"Well someone had to, and I don't think even George could handle your level of crazy." I whispered lips tugging into a gentle smile.

"Idiot." He huffed his eyes dancing in mirth as they slowly began to close.

"Dollophead."

"Clotpole." He whispered with his last breath as his eyes finally closed for the last time.

"Thats my word." 20 minutes later the horrible wailing of a heartbroken kingdom could be heard as the bodies of the king and his warlock were discovered. Wrapped together with their final smiles playing across their lips. Unable to bare the thought of seprating the friends the new King Aaron and his younger sister Sapphire broke tradition and buried the brothers together with fire upon the lake of Avalon. It was as the royal family stood there. Tears in their eyes. Watching 2 great heros burn. That Merlin and Arthur's Spirits rising from the flames walked hand in hand to avalon where friends and family eagerly awaited to welcome them home. So ends the destiny of Emrys and his once and future king.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to let me know what you think so far in the comments. Next chapter should be up soon. :)


End file.
